<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>secret by Inky_moro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029706">secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro'>Inky_moro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anno Uno Scribere [120]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unus Annus - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:), Anno Uno Scribere, Mar 13, Memento mori, Poetry, Unus Annus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>CW// Mention of suicide</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anno Uno Scribere [120]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CW// Mention of suicide</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What secrets lay within ourselves<br/>
there are things<br/>
that we have to hide<br/>
parts of our persons<br/>
that no one can see</p><p>for some, it is because they would not be safe<br/>
and that is quite an unfortunate thing<br/>
that one cannot be comfortable with the weight they carry<br/>
but they are unable to say anything<br/>
for fear of the hatred, the repulsion, it would bring</p><p>I wish it wasn’t that way<br/>
that everyone could feel and be safe in their environment<br/>
alas, the world isn’t the most accepting place<br/>
so that is what we must work toward<br/>
as a society</p><p>creating a world in which everyone can feel safe</p><p> </p><p>there are some things that are hidden out of shame<br/>
for someone’s past actions,<br/>
for mistakes they have made<br/>
they don’t want people to look at them and think about what they did,<br/>
to look at them any differently </p><p>because yeah they made a mistake or two<br/>
but they have learned from those mistakes<br/>
and they will not make them again<br/>
because they live with the guilt<br/>
for the mistakes that they made</p><p>In an ideal world,<br/>
society would not have failed them<br/>
the circumstances they found themselves in wouldn’t have happened<br/>
or they would have known what they had done in our reality was wrong<br/>
and the mistake would never have been made</p><p>so they wouldn’t deal with the guilt every day </p><p> </p><p>and then there are some things that we do not know about ourselves<br/>
that our brain chooses to keep to itself<br/>
because we can not handle it,<br/>
it would do too much damage to our psyche<br/>
often the case with traumatic memories</p><p>so I pose a question<br/>
is it better to remember,<br/>
and deal with the consequences of remembering<br/>
or is it better to know that something must have happened<br/>
but to not know exactly what that thing is </p><p>and to be stuck wondering<br/>
what has happened to you<br/>
and how it has shaped you<br/>
altered who you have become<br/>
into who you are today </p><p>if only it had never happened in the first place<br/>
if we lived in a world that was actually okay<br/>
that was actually safe<br/>
for the people that resided within it<br/>
if only they could have all their memories</p><p>if only it hadn’t happened</p><p> </p><p>but we cannot change the past<br/>
we do not have a time machine<br/>
to the chagrin of many, I would imagine<br/>
for there are many things we could fix<br/>
if we had the power of time on our side</p><p> </p><p>It is a shame when someone has to keep a secret<br/>
keep it to themselves<br/>
can’t let out the truth<br/>
because the consequences could be deadly<br/>
but keeping the truth inside can be deadly too </p><p>some people cannot live with having to hide<br/>
so they take risks<br/>
or they commit suicide<br/>
because the world has not been good to them<br/>
and they desperately wish for freedom from the hate</p><p>things get better<br/>
that is what they always say<br/>
but they also say that things will get worse,<br/>
before they will better<br/>
so stay safe</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>